zelda2fandomcom-20200216-history
Hylian
This article is about the race. For the language, see Hylian Language. The Hylians, also known as the Hylias, are a recurring race in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The chosen race of the gods, the Hylians are bound to carry out the will of the Golden Goddesses and preside over the other races of Hyrule. This is mainly the reason why the Hylians are for the most part considered superior to other races in Hyrule. Hylians are an elf-like race of people who first established an ordered civilization in Hyrule. Physically, Hylians resemble humans, in which the only difference appearance-wise are their elf-like ears. The Hylians have long, sculpted ears that supposedly enable them to hear special messages. As the chosen people, they are also given unique psychic and magical abilities. This has been demonstrated in several different ways over time. In the early part of Hyrule's history, Hylians were the dominant and most populous of the general humanoid races, as shown in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. But over time, however, the bloodline began to thin, and Hylians were replaced by the humans as the most widespread humanoid species, becoming increasingly rarer by the time of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. However, in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, they are still the dominant species of Hyrule, though they are referred to as "humans." Attire The traditional Hylian dress is simple and functional. Typically, men belt leather jerkins at the waist, and women slip into straight, ankle-length gowns. Although simple of design, Hylian dresses and tunics are often embellished with brightly colored, hand-stitched borders that make them look almost festive. It has been shown in many games that women tying their hair up into a tall, skinny bun has been a consistent fashion. When working outside, Hylian men often wear broad-brimmed hats that protect them from sun and rain. Also, the men always wear sturdy, cuffed knee-length leather boots. For the women, artisans craft delicate golden earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. Images of Hylian legends are often included in the design. Terminan Hylians Hylians in Majora's Mask are often called "Terminans" by fans; however, this is technically incorrect. Hyrule was named after the race, not the opposite. The term "Terminan" could apply to anybody from Termina, such as Mikau, Darmani, etc. So-called "Terminans" seem different from the Hylians in Ocarina of Time, such as being more technologically advanced, but that by no means implies a different race. The Hylians in Termina do not refer to themselves as Hylians nor as Terminans but as human. This becomes evident when Link speaks to the Pictograph Contest Manager while wearing one of the transformation masks. The Manager will say that the contest is open to only humans. There is, however, the possibility that the Terminans are Hylian but call themselves human for reasons unknown. Hylian Knights The Knights of Hyrule are the ancient knights protecting the Royal Family of Hyrule. During the Imprisoning War most of them were killed. According to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and Ocarina of Time, the Hero of Time is a descendant of the Knights of Hyrule, as well as Link in A Link to the Past and The Wind Waker. Apparently only the descendants of the Knights of Hyrule can wield the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. es:Hilianos * Category:Races